SeaWings
SeaWings are sea dragons ruled by Queen Coral living underwater in the Kingdom of the Sea. The SeaWings were allied with Blister. However, she could not locate her allies after the attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, because the SeaWings have fled to the inaccessible Deep Palace. Their alliance broke after the Summer Palace was attacked and destroyed by the SkyWings. Click here for a list of SeaWings. Description SeaWings commonly range from a scale color of blues and greens, although the royal SeaWing Princess Anemone is pale blue with hints of light pink. Considering that only Anemone was confirmed to be pink, the coloring may be an indication that she is an animus. SeaWings have webbed talons and long, powerful tails, which make them excellent swimmers and can be used defensively. They also have gills on their necks that allow them to breathe underwater, and a ruff on their spine that starts from their snouts to in between their horns. Royalty have spiral glow patterns on their wings. SeaWings have aquatic-themed names like Nautilus, Eel, Hurricane, and Typhoon. SeaWings also have glow-in-the-dark stripes located on their tails, snouts, underbellies, sides, and the undersides (all appendages) of their wings, which are used to attract other SeaWings when choosing their mates, or during aquatic conversation. Members of the royal family, such as Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, and Queen Coral, have spiral markings as well as starbursts on the underside of their wings, although they are shown as glow stripes on the wing arms and a starburst on each knee on the cover of ''The Lost Heir''. Non-royal members of the tribe are described to have only starbursts on their wings. All SeaWings have brilliant eyes that can see in extremely dark surroundings. But if it's too dark, they see only black and white. The Royal Family The royal family of the SeaWings has had a violent and tragic history marked with much strife and bloodshed. It is headed by the current queen, Queen Coral. She and her deceased husband, Gill, who had sadly died by Tsunami in the arena of Queen Scarlet , had multiple eggs. Almost all the female eggs were mysteriously destroyed, other than Tsunami's, whose egg was taken by Webs by drugging the guards; while Anenome's egg was watched over by Queen Coral herself, and Auklet, whom Tsunami protected from the statue Orca enchanted. It was later discovered that Orca, who had hidden her animus powers and had enchanted a statue in the Royal Hatchery to destroy all of the female eggs in secret so that Orca wouldn't have any competition for the throne. Tsunami battled the statue to protect Queen Coral's last female egg, that held Auklet, in The Lost Heir. Currently there are three male SeaWing eggs that are unhatched in the Royal Hatchery. Animus dragons also seem to run in the royal family, such as Albatross, Princess Orca, Prince Fathom and Anemone. Auklet may have animus powers.Queen Coral also said they have had an animus in a few generations stating about Anemone. A male royal hatchling, Turtle, appears in ''Moon Rising''. It is also said in Moon Rising ''that Tsunami has thirty-two brothers. Abilities SeaWings can breathe underwater with their gills, see in the dark, and are excellent swimmers. SeaWings also have long, thick, powerful tails, which can be used as dangerous weapons, creating huge splashes and waves, and for swimming. No creature can surpass their speed through water. They like to use currents to increase their speed when traveling underwater. Their glow-in-the-dark stripes are not usually used for vision purposes, as the SeaWings are the only tribe known to be able to see in pitch dark surroundings The stripes are located on the tail, neck, wings, legs, head, and underbelly. The royal family a swirl under their wings.The stripes are primarily used to speak Aquatic, the underwater language of SeaWings, and to attract mates at an older age. SeaWings can be driven insane by a deprivation of water. This torture method was used by Queen Scarlet to punish Gill in the SkyWing Arena in a battle with Tsunami in [[The Dragonet Prophecy|''The Dragonet Prophecy]]. They lose all sense, and will do anything to get water, including drinking their own blood. SeaWings can also be animus but is currently only seen in the Royal Family. Known SeaWings * Prince Albatross * Princess Auklet * Princess Anemone * Barracuda * Queen Coral * Prince Fathom * Flounder * King Gill * Herring * Kelp * Lagoon * Moray * Nautilus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Pearl * Pike * Piranha * Riptide * Commander Shark * Snail * Squid * Princess Tsunami * Tortoise * Prince Turtle * Urchin * Webs * Whirlpool * Tsunami's 31 unnamed brothers Category:Queen Coral's CouncilTrivia * SeaWings have their own underwater language by complicating with their glowing stripes underwater. * SeaWings can use their tails to make large waves on the ocean's surface. Gallery Typical SeaWing.jpg|(Larger quality) Typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 9.41.28 AM.png Seawings2.png Seawing1.jpg SeawingTsunami.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone Tsunamipaint.png Tsunami..jpg|Tsunami Tsunami drawing.jpg HNI 0030.jpg PICT0001.jpg|By River-the-SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid Orca.png|Orca 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue FinishedTsunami.png|SeaWing or Tsunami model|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:FinishedTsunami.png Book 2.jpg Letyouin.png Sea Dragon.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing. Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png dragonets2.png SeaWings1.jpg Tsunami the SeaWing.png Screen Shot 2014-01-19 at 4.55.39 PM.png|SeaWing list SeaWing eye.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-02-08 at 6.00.06 PM.png 6.png Flauklet.png SeaWing.jpeg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud. Lineart by Joy Ang. DSCF3447.JPG Tide The SeaWing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 4.JPG|A SeaWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone. Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone Photo on 4-17-14 at 1.14 PM #3.jpeg|SeaWing breaking_bad___tsunami_by_bordercallie125-d7e5bwy.jpg|Tsunami Breaking Bad, by Greatness The NightWing 140619_0003.jpg|Tsunami the seawing by Wolf-Dragon-14 SeaWing.png|SeaWing eye Webs Headshot 2.png|Webs Headshot 2014-08-31 14.04.08.png Wings of Sea.png Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.07.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 4.46.53 PM.png SeaWingsumo.jpg QueenClam.png|By QueenClam (Fanon character) 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Squid 2.0.jpg Typical SeaWing of Giantness.jpg Seawing by Nikki.jpg Awesome tsunami.png Tsunami2.jpg Wings of Fire quiz Tsunami (redo).png Tsunamithe seawing.jpg|By RhynoBullraq SeaWings.png|By Condola the IceWing Sophisticated seawing.jpeg DroptheSeawing.jpeg Nathia's Pen SeaWing Collage.jpg|Nathia Safira's collage of Pen SeaWings IMG_3146.JPG|Tsunami defeating Orca IMG_3149.JPG|Princess Anemone SeaWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a SeaWing Untitl12.png|By C. Wyton a80e5ca4-765a-4a70-b650-56237573fc0a.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by TDLA QueenClam portrait history.png BouncyQueenClam.gif|Gif by ThatDragonLayingAround Lobster the SeaWing.jpg Download (7).jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 1.13.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png 1 2 3 4.png|Princess Auklet VIPER SAVE ME.png Dragon-0.png SeaWing 1.jpg Lobster the SeaWing.jpg Orca*-.png B2P3.png B2P2.png B2P1.png Jenkenwdkck.jpg Sharkheadshot.jpg WoFJadeWingletWiki.png Whirlpoolllllll.jpg Tsunami.JPG TurtleAnemone.JPG Kitty.jpg Queenclam1.png Swimming seawing.jpg Turtle glowing.jpg Seawing of deep blue.png TsunamiAndEgg.png